leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin/Strategy
Skill usage *Unless it ensures a kill, try not to use your abilities to burst. gains a lot of DPS using abilities only after consuming each buff. Try to build your gameplay around this. *His abilities can exhaust his energy very fast limiting his burst capabilities, because of this he is better suited toward a hit and run style of game play, getting his opponent low enough for him to finish them off. *Early game especially, one of the most efficient methods of poking with is to use to attack an enemy and then immediately retreat with . * is the only known shield that cannot be cast while snared, even just on himself. If you are engaging an enemy that has a snare, either ask for help or cast the ability pre-emptively to still be able to tank the snare's damage. * is a great chasing tool, allowing you to instantly get into melee range of enemies, when slowed, even through walls. It can also be used to chase enemies through slowing AoEs like . * and is very useful for hit and run attacks. Attack an enemy, hit them with , retreat, then use to instantly rengage. *Be careful when using . Smart enemies will run back to safety after seeing that they were hit with . You may end up charging right into a turret or a 5v1 situation if you're not careful. *If you are jungling, always remember to use before using and/or , as it grants you spell vamp, so you can get additional heal. *Try to land a on enemies that can escape easily. Once they've used their escape skill, catch up to them with . **The same method you use to catch up to enemies can be used to escape with . An example would be fleeing an enemy pursuer to a large wall and having an ally like use and then follow him over with for an easy escape. *You can use to catch up to enemies that you've knocked back with . This can be a devastating combo, as will also be dealing extra damage based on the target's missing health. **If put into a dangerous position after this combo, and if you have enough energy for it, you can use to dash onto an allied unit to effectively avoid danger. *If the enemy you are poking is under a tower, make sure that has the energy to use , be very cautious if the enemy can interrupt you from casting immediately, and check beforehand to ensure you have a target on on which to use for your escape. * is similar to so use it to make catching up or escaping from enemies less difficult. After casting , he can use to grant him life steal, spell vamp, and armor. * is very useful when facing stealth because it will reveal nearby champions and allows you to activate so that they can't get away. ** can also be used to reveal other hidden objects such as or . *Using on the enemy tank at the beginning of a teamfight can disrupt the enemy team's positioning. Not only will knock the tank back, but it will also knock up the champions hiding behind him. **Similarly, you can use to get to the back lines and their carry to your team, temporarily disabling their tank if he gets hit by his own carry. Follow it up with a to get back to your team. *Using on your minions allow them to take 1 additional tower hit, siege minions can take 2 additional hits. *When fighting against another AD fighter, try to rush , as it gives you additional Armor and Life Steal. *For the best results jungling, and should take approximately equivalent priority until is needed to approach enemies in ganks *During a team engagement, try to use on a carry who overextends to isolate him/her from the team to pick up an easy kill! Build usage *Due to scaling well with attack damage, but requiring a fair amount of survivability due to how close he must get to enemies while he fights, getting items like and early can have noticeable results. **If played in lane, will be more beneficial than , especially if building more towards the tanky side of tanky DPS. ** is in general a great item for , remember to complement it with a and/or though. * is a viable item for , complementing his ability to slow movement and attack speed. * is a fantastic item for . As he has 7 skills, he can constantly proc the effects of . Coupled with his passive, he is very likely to proc the effect giving him excellent DPS and chasing. However, given how well he scales with raw attack damage and how frail he is without any durability items, it is best to get later, getting cheap, effective items such as , , or even a couple of s first. * can drop a tower fast if he has because his low CD abilities do not require targets to cast, letting him proc the bonus damage every 2 seconds. *With a midgame can singlehandedly push a turret. Stagger your abilities to trigger while activating the active. *Since does not use mana and scales well with attack damage, it can often be better to build the much cheaper rather than the more expensive, but more popular (which wouldn't be able to use the mana portion of anyway). *Building Lee Sin tanky is important because to use his ult properly he needs to be able to survive being in the middle of the fight. *When playing jungle , you can use to get free wards not only for vision and map control, but also for escaping with . If you are ganked, simply place a ward over a wall and Safeguard to it. Recommended builds Countering * uses energy instead of mana, Take this in note when you're playing against him. * All of his spells deals physical damage, Investing in armor items such as will mitigate his damage output. * will deal a lot of damage when you are low on health, Try to dodge his so he can't use his . * will only slow you if he hits you with his , Make sure you stays away from the spells AoE in order to avoid it. * Instead of battling him in minion wave, Try to fight him when he is alone so he can't make the full use of the dash from his . ** Keep in mind that he can still cast on himself in order to gain the shield and the ability to use . * When playing as a stealth champion, Wait until uses his and so you won't get revealed from your stealth. * His will knock you back to a set distance, If uses this to you, It's better to use the spell path to get away rather than moving to to escape. Champion spotlight e6SleHuJjLo Category:Champion strategies